Turning Out
by BellaVamp
Summary: Edward and Bella push the boundaries of their unique relationship. This is how I envisioned their first night together. Please review.


"Edward?" Bella whispered as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

She answered herself with a sharp intake of breath as Edward slid his strong arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck.

"Mmmm," she sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"You came to bed awfully early tonight," Edward whispered against her skin, sending shivers through her body and triggering her tell-tale heart into a cheek-tinting spasm. "I didn't expect you for at least another hour."

"Well, as I'm grounded on top of being grounded, Charlie feels that anytime I'm in bed early," she took another shuddering breath as Edward's nose traced a line from her ear down her jaw line. "..adds to the punishment," she finished rather breathlessly.

"Punishment?" Edward asked, intrigued. "Is that what this is? Punishment?"

He planted a row of soft, cool kisses along her collarbone. His intoxicating smell washed over her and her knees almost buckled.

"Yes," she finally breathed.

"Yes? This is, _I_ am a punishment?" He almost sounded confused, almost hurt.

"Yes," she confirmed. "It's outright torture."

He spun her around in one quick, fluid movement so that when she opened her eyes she was staring into his marble angel face. A smug smile played about his lips. Torture.

"That good, am I?"

"You know you are. You may not be able to read my mind, but you can read the rest of me well enough to know exactly what kind of affect you have on me."

Edward laughed musically. His tantalizing breath swept over her like a summer breeze. She shuddered again.

"I know nothing of the sort," he replied innocently, though his eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Liar," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

She had only meant to keep it light. However, as her breathing started to catch up with her accelerated heart rate, her fingers were suddenly entangled with his silky locks and her lips parted in invitation for Edward to explore.

Edward pulled away gently, but firmly, causing Bella to moan in disappointment and longing.

"Bella, you know we have to stop."

"But why, Edward?" she pouted. "Please?"

"No, Bella. You know why. I think it's time for you to go to bed now." He was serious, but not angry.

"Fine!" she almost shouted, then covered her mouth and looked toward the door.

"Don't worry, he's still enthralled with his game. He didn't hear you."

"Well, fine!" she pouted again, though quieter this time.

She stalked over to her bed. "You will stay with me tonight? Right?"

"Of course," he was smiling now.

"Good."

She smiled at him wickedly and began slowly taking off her already rather skimpy tank top. Her eyes never moved from Edwards, even as his grew wide with shock and, was that embarrassment?

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, keeping his gaze pointedly locked on hers.

"Getting ready for bed, silly," she replied innocently. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're getting undressed!" he reciprocated, clearly still shocked, as she untied her pajama bottoms and let them fall smoothly to her ankles. Her would-be seduction attempt was slightly encumbered as she tripped over her feet as she tried to step out of them.

Edward caught her before she could hit the ground. Bella was sure that if he was capable of blushing, he would be doing so. She herself was slightly pink-cheeked as he stood holding her up, his icy hands on her very exposed skin. Though his touch was frosty, it caused a polar affect on hers. Her blood seemed to boil and churn at the connection.

Edward set her gingerly on her feet before releasing her and taking half of a step back. He was still determinately looking at her face, though his looked as if he were having a vicious internal struggle.

"Could you help me with this, Edward?" she asked, turning to indicate the hook of her rather delicate-looking bra. "Please? This one sticks sometimes and I'd hate to rip it. You know how impatient I can be."

She could have swore she heard him say something to the effect of 'no kidding' under his breath before she felt him move closer to her. He reached up with one hand and unhooked her bra with one easy, fluid movement. She shuddered as his cool fingers brushed against the soft skin of her back.

"Thanks," she breathed, as the bra slipped over her shoulders and joined the rest of the other discarded garments on the floor.

She turned to face Edward. She could feel that she was no longer blushing, _thank goodness_.

Edward's hungry gaze bathed her nearly naked body like sunlight, despite his best efforts.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward," she purred.

"You should get into bed now," he said firmly.

She was stunned. This was _not_ the response she had hoped for. When it became obvious that he was serious, she shot him the most spiteful glare she could muster and flung herself into the bed with a loud, "Hmmph!"

She lay still, waiting for the mattress to sink, indicating that Edward had lain down behind her. When it didn't come, she turned over exasperatedly to see what was keeping him. He was sitting serenely in the chair that usually served its purpose in front of her ancient computer, smiling politely at her.

"Now what exactly do you think _you're _doing?" she demanded.

"I'm staying the night," he said simply.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy. You get your smart behind in this bed right now!"

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, amused.

"Because spending the night with me stipulates that you spend it in my bed."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," she replied stubbornly.

He studied her for a long, silent moment before standing gracefully and laying down lightly on top of the covers.

"Don't think so," Bella said obstinately. "You're under here with me tonight."

"You'll freeze! Especially dressed the way you are. Or, undressed, rather."

"Don't care." She stared unwaveringly at him.

"Fine," he conceded, switching swiftly under the covers.

She smiled and rolled over so he could wrap his arms around her waist again.

"But it's not going to work, Bella," he whispered into her hair.

"What won't work?"

"You know what I mean," he was suddenly very serious. She rolled over to look at him. "Tempt me all you want. I'm not turning you. Not tonight."

"Edward," Bella said warmly. "I don't want you to turn me…"

"You don't?" he cut across immediately, sounding hopeful.

"Don't be stupid, of course I want you to turn me. But not right now. I don't want you to turn me _into_ anything."

"Then what do you want? What are you doing this for?"

"Like I said, I don't want you to turn me _into_ anything, I want you to turn me _out_ of something."

"And what, may I ask, is that?" he asked warily.

"A virgin," she said simply.

He was out of the bed and pacing the floor in a fraction of a second.

"No, Bella. You know that I can't. I could hurt you. I could _kill_ you!" His eyes were blazing with emotion. Anger? Surprise? Longing? Bella couldn't tell.

"Edward," he stopped pacing and she reached out and took one of his stone cold hands in both of hers. "You could _kill_ me anytime. Lots of things could kill me anytime and most try. But I'm not afraid. You_won't_ hurt me and you _won't_ kill me. You've resisted my blood with an open wound. You've resisted killing me when you were actually _drinking _my blood. It isn't fair that you have to keep resisting my body too." She looked up at him with lustful eyes. "And it's not fair that I have to keep away from yours when I want it so badly."

She rose up on her knees on the bed and maneuvered to the very edge so she could be closer to Edward.

"You're making me wait on one of the two things that I want most in this world after you. Don't make me wait any longer for the other."

She looked deep into his soulful eyes as she placed his strong hand flat against her right shoulder and started sliding it slowly down to cup her modest curve. His body froze, completely statue-still. The look on his face was complete confusion and agony. He opened his mouth to protest but Bella's soft finger against his lips stopped him.

"Please."

Edward lost his composure at her word. He fell against her warm, soft body; crushing her into his marble torso, smothering her wet lips as a sigh of joy tried to escape. In one flowing movement Bella was on her back with Edward pinning her down with his welcome weight. His mouth encasing hers, his tongue exploring through her open lips as hers was doing the same. His hands were tracing every curve of her body; from her fragile neck to her perfectly shaped breasts with their hard pink peaks, to her shapely hips and her milky smooth thighs. As his lips left her mouth to explore her neck, collarbone and breasts, a soft moan of exquisite pleasure resounded from her throat.

His kisses stopped for the briefest of moments which he used to remove his shirt and pants and then he was back on the prowl. His kisses trailed down her stomach to her thighs as he ran his curious hands up and down her writhing body. As he started to track kisses along her inner thigh, she parted them slowly to allow him access to more skin. She gasped as he blew a cold breath through the thin cotton of her panties. That sound was all the encouragement Edward needed, and with a quick ripping sound, the thin material that separated Bella from the land of the naked lay in shreds across the bed.

"Bella," Edward breathed. For someone who didn't _have_ to breathe, he was certainly panting. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're willing to risk getting.."

"Yes, Edward," she breathed, interrupting him once again.

That was the end of all reason. Edward had his boxers off in another second and had Bella's hips risen instinctively. He positioned himself and Bella had a half-second's warning of the size and length of what was about to enter her; she hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly never imagined anything of this caliber. Even as she registered this, she felt a cool pressure and then a searing pain. Her head flung back and she gasped in pain. Edward froze.

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" His voice was anxious, both at the aspect of hurting her and the thought of actually having to stop.

"No!" she whispered. "Don't stop, Edward. Don't stop."

Edward held firm to her hips as he moved back and pushed in a slow second time. Bella winced then smiled at him, letting him know to continue. He took it as slow as he could. Slowly pulling back and slowly pushing forth. As he continued, Bella stopped wincing and started breathing along with his movements.

Edward quickened his pace marginally. When Bella started to make that delicious moaning sound from the back of her throat, he sped up again. As he started to thrust in earnest, Bella started to roll and grind her hips in time with him. Her soft moans turned deeper and throatier. Edward shortly had to reach up and press an icy finger to her trembling lips to remind her that they were not home alone. She nodded as best she could and with a wicked smile, took his finger into her mouth. As her tongue swirled about, lashing, licking and sucking his finger, he could barely suppress a moan of his own. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was reaching his limit.

"Edward," Bella moaned. "Edward… Edward... Edwaaaa.." Her breath caught in her throat and she arched her back. Her eyes rolling back in her head as her fingernails dug at the stony flesh of his back. He couldn't take it any longer. Exhaling forcefully, he gave in. Sweet release.

Edward leaned in and kissed Bella softly as he slipped slowly out of her, causing one last small gasp.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Edward wadded Bella's ruined sheets and shredded underwear in a small bundle and placed it under the window before silently slipping out into the hall to get her something clean to sleep on. Charlie's game was just finishing. As Bella laid down, clothed once more, in her newly-made bed, Charlie cracked open the door to check on her. Once he was satisfied with her feinted sleep, he closed the door silently and proceeded back down the hall to his own room.

Edward, once again, laid softy down next to Bella, making sure to keep the blankets between them for her warmth. She snuggled her back into his chest and sighed contently.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."


End file.
